1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to traffic engineering and more particularly to generating a representation of a vehicle path for display via a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer aided design of transport infrastructure such as railways, roadways, parking lots and garages, airports and the like may be facilitated by various computer aided design (CAD) software products that represent aspects of the infrastructure so that design choices may be visualized on a computer display. As such, traffic engineering CAD systems provide a valuable input into the design process and facilitate the generation of construction plans that may be used for construction of infrastructure. Additionally online web-based mapping tools, such as Google Maps™ or Google Earth™ provide graphic functionality that may be exploited to show traffic and other infrastructure.
There remains a need in traffic engineering systems for the generation and representation of vehicle paths for movement of vehicles through such infrastructure.